Peter
Peter '''is a talented Martial Arts student and the older brother of Susie. He made his debut in [[Girls On Guard: Self-Defence|Girls On Guard: 'Self-Defence]] and his reappearance in Athletic Ace: Sports. Biography Early Life 5 years ago when Peter was 6 years old, he went out with his sister to buy ice-cream. Suddenly, they encountered a gang of kidnappers and they both got abducted. When the kidnappers went out, he escaped with his sisterGirls On Guard: Self-Defence, page 59. Girls On Guard: Self-Defence Athletic Ace: Sports He met Corey when Corey accidentally grabbed him thinking that he had stolen a kid's lollipop. Later, they both went to the playground to talk to each other. Later he came to Corey's competition at Elite Minds Academy. He helped Corey train for his next match with Asuka. Later, he visited Corey at the hospital. Trainee Trouble: Perseverance Appearance Peter is a lean teenager with spiky maroon hair (light brown in the book covers) that is pushed back with a black hairband. He has emerald green eyes and is around the same height as Corey. Just like the other characters, Peter constantly change his clothing, but is sometimes seen in his martial arts attire. Personality When first introduced into the series, Peter is a stoic and serious individual. Little did he show emotions and always tend to get aggressive at his opponents when the situation calls it, mostly in regards to his younger sister, Susie's safety. An example was when Peter physically confronted his father, Mr. Cheng, when he attempted to "kidnap" Susie without much hesitation. During his second appearance, he showed a complete change in his personality; Peter had became a laid-back, down-to-earth, receptive and composed person, able to communicate better with the people around him. When he helped a young boy to retrieve his stolen lollipop from an older kid, and forgave Corey when he mistook him as the thief,Athletic Ace: Sports, Page 38 it signified his genuine change of his behavior. Relationships Family Mr. Cheng Mr. Cheng is Peter's father. Due to the fact that Mr. Cheng did not go to save Peter and Susie when they got kidnapped because he was too busy trying to save the children on the bus from the criminals, Peter began to dislike him, and he told Susie that he was a kidnapper instead of her father when she lost her memory due to the trauma. He even attacked Mr. Cheng whenever he tried to get close to Susie. However, Mr. Cheng still cares for Peter despite his coldness towards him. At the end of Book 9, after Mr. Cheng saved Peter from Mr. Chan, Peter was shown to be slightly more accepting towards Mr. Cheng. Deceased mother Not much interaction were seen between Peter and his late mother except he mentioned that she died when she was giving birth to Susie. Grandmother Not much interaction were seen between Peter and his grandmother except he mentioned that he and Susie stays with her. Susie Susie is Peter's younger sister. Peter was shown to be very protective towards Susie, as shown when he attacked Mr. Cheng without much hesitation when Mr. Cheng was accused by Candy JEM as a kidnapper who was attempting to kidnap Susie. Friends Corey Corey is Peter's close friend. Both share similar interests and personality traits; the two took interests in Sports and Martial Arts, and have carefree and open-minded natures (Peter's second appearance). Emilia Mia and Joni Asuka Love Interests Vani Although there are no solid evidence of either of the two liking each other, but in Athletic Ace: Sports, both seemed to blush when Joni unintentionally brought up her assumption of Vani's idolization for Peter. The two are still good friends and managed to get along well with each other. ''See Vanter for more information on their relationship. Enemies/Neutral Mr. Chan Abilities Martial Arts Peter proved himself to be great at martial arts after beating Corey and gained first place in the Martial Arts Competition.Girls On Guard: Self-Defence, page 15 Other Media Candy Careers Card Game 2.0 Peter, along with many other characters, are depicted and designed in several cards as performing different types of occupations. He is depicted as: * Police Officer * Taekwondoin Trivia * In the official Candy Series character stats, several information of Peter were revealed. ** Peter's blood type is O. **His favorite things are his family and Susie. **His hobbies are Martial Arts, Taekwondo, Sports, Traning himself, and helping his sister, Susie to tie her hair. * According to the official 2018 Candy Series Fanbook: ** Peter's birthday is on July 2, hence making him a Cancer. ** Positive traits of Peter include his masculinity, bravery and strong sense of justice. ** Negative traits of Peter include his former stubbornness and coldness. ** Peter's favorite food is rice dishes while his least favorite food is exquisite desserts. ** Peter's strongest subject is PE while his weakest subject is language studies. ** Peter's personal stats are: References Navigation Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Male Supporting Characters Category:Non-SHPS students Category:Needs Help Category:Chengs Category:Siblings Category:Under Construction Category:Older Sibling Category:Athletes